


love me (if that's what you wanna do) - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - College/University, And Rick gets it and loves it too, And this is smut, Cuz their first time was soooo cute!!!, Daryl is trash for Neruda, I'm so trash for young Rickyl love, Late again, M/M, Poetry, Rickyl Love, SO SORRY, The ALMOST first time sucks, This edit shows SO MUCH love!!, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic love me (if that's what you wanna do) by hamiltrashed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamiltrashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love me (if that's what you wanna do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371253) by [hamiltrashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltrashed/pseuds/hamiltrashed). 



> It's that time of the week again!!
> 
> I need to take a moment before the actual work because I have to do an announcement: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for helping me every single weekend and Wednesday (lately Thursday) to make Pixie Reedus understand that what SHE does is perfect, that there's not so many people around capable of doing something like this and thatit looks SO REAL that every then and there we've got comments like: "How can Gael let Andy do that kind of stuff with Norman?"
> 
> I been saying how great she is since we start with edits of Twilight, a LONG time ago... and she never admits it... but the support you've been giving her, it's priceless... 
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!
> 
> Maybe you don't even know not understand what this means to her and to me... but I believe that you needed to know at least that your kudos, like, and comments HELP a lot!!
> 
> We invite you to visit our instagram account: https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/ where we post every weekend and something less smmutty... 
> 
> Now, I stop babbling... and here it is...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

A little something for you to get tempted... and if you didn't read this fic, you HAVE TO...

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rick’s fingers push dirty blond hair away from Daryl’s eyes, and he kisses up along his temple, across his forehead and back down across his cheek. He presses them together, chest-to-chest, holds Daryl close as he can and murmurs, “Fuck, I am so in love with you.”_
> 
> _Daryl buries his face against Rick’s neck, presses a kiss of his own there. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Daryl whispers, and he’s aware that’s not really the proper response to being told Rick is in love with him, but he’s rapidly losing the ability to find words deeper than that._
> 
> _Rick pulls back to look at him and smiles. “I’m yours now.”_
> 
> _From there, Daryl would be hard pressed to recount later every moment that leads them to being in his bed. He doesn’t know whose jeans come off first; he only knows that he stands with his mouth open for what feels like several minutes when he sees Rick entirely naked, hard, wanting him. Only knows that Rick does much the same with him, says something along the lines of “Fucking hell, never told me you were packing that,” and Daryl would have found the good sense to laugh if Rick hadn’t pressed up against him, pushed him down into the bed and ground his hips against him._

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/W15uD6>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
